


Don't Turn Around

by tisfan



Series: Deckerstar Drabbles [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everybody loves Trixie Decker, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Well, it's about time that the Detective admitted her feelings...





	Don't Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet prompt
> 
> You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.“ - Deckerstar (Chloe / Lucifer)

“No, don’t turn around,” a voice said -- Chloe’s voice, he’d know those tones anywhere. “I can’t do this if you look at me. And it’s important that I do this right, you know.”

He was standing in the kitchen of the tiny home that Chloe and Maze shared these days. Maze with her bounty-hunting money and her bad attitude. He was, actually, planning to apologize to her, whenever she came home. He’d treated her quite poorly, and it had taken them beating the hell out of each other (quite literally!) in the middle of the bloody street for him to get the point.

But she wasn’t here, so he might as well get the other thing off his chest. Talking with Chloe. So what, Dad had created her specifically for him. It didn’t make his feelings any less, did it?

“Why, Detective, it’s like you read my mind--”

“Lucifer, stop talking now.”

Lucifer allowed himself a grin. He’d been waiting for a while for Chloe to tell him that she loved him. Or even that she wanted him. Something. Mostly, for the last few years, she’d just been annoyed with him.

His therapist, Dr. Linda, had told him that he wasn’t, actually, in love with the detective at all, but just that she was one of the few people who continually pushed him away, and that he’d put a lot of the approval he wanted from Dear Old Dad onto her shoulders, and that he might want to deal with that issue before he moved onto another relationship of any sort.

But what did Dr. Linda know? She was only a human psychologist. She only had a half dozen degrees from various universities, had only been studying human motivations and emotions for twenty years.

Human motivations.

But Lucifer wasn’t human, was he?

And yet Dad… hadn’t Dad made humans in His Own Image. So, logically, one could argue that Dr. Linda had actually been making a study of God.

“I just want to say,” Chloe started, “that I’m very proud of you. You’ve come so far in these last few years. And you are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Detective I am quite flattered, but--”

“Congratulations on graduating from second grade, Trixie.”


End file.
